Gods Don't Mix
by Ringmaster118
Summary: Hiccup think things can't get any worse. He get's stuck in a snowstorm, causing him (And a friend whom materialized from nowhere.) to have to set up camp in an unknown forest. Yippee. Oh wait, then they get attacked by a giant one-eyed humanoid that sounds like Astrid! Oh joy. And when Worst comes to Worst, a group of crazy kids with superpowers insist he's part god. (T 4 paranoia)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Furure!

**Hello, so, I was looking at some of the crossovers for PJO and HTTYD, and, in my opinion, not many ended to how I would have hoped it would be, though most of them were well written, and had great twists, I felt like I should type my own so that I wouldn't be so disappointed when fan-fictions turned somewhere else (Sometimes much better directions) and yes, I'm a crybaby for being sad when things don't go my way, but I think that, since a lot of people whom hear my suggestions recommend that I write my own, I should skip sharing my ideas for once and go straight to typing. BTW: SPOILERS I'm not having Leo dead because All Da Ladies Luv LEO! HE CANNOT DIE! Anyways, multiple friends of mine say I'm a good author, and I want to hear how you guys think about it. If you don't like it, leave constructive criticism on how I should improve. Anything else? Ahh, right. The disclaimer. You guys have heard this a bazillion times, but I DO NOT OWN RICKY'S STUFF, OR HTTYD. I only own OC's + plot. Read, my Nerdlings! (Not my idea, a friend's)**

_Hiccup POV (1__st__ person)_

_If I had to choose, I wouldn't ask to fly in a blizzard, chasing down unidentified dragons to bring them to Berk_. The worst part was- I felt vulnerable. Normally, me and Toothless would be almost impossible to see, and even harder to catch. We were the hunters of the Sky. Dad would have been proud of how we kept order around the town. But now, in the blizzard, we stuck out like a black yack in a field filled with sheep. We were too slow, the winds of the blizzard pushing us away, it was like Astrid trying to stop Toothless and I from doing something insanely crazy without her. At first, I tried to use my sword to melt the snow, but with no avail. _"Thor's trousers, Toothless, this is hard!"_ I growled in Dragontongue. It was how Dragons communicated, and it was difficult to most Vikings, but it came rather natural to me. At first I could make out as much as a toddler, but now I could speak almost fluently. Almost, because some of Toothless' growls sounded like something I didn't want to translate. Though, in the blizzard, I doubt Toothless heard my comment. Ahead, I could see the dragons we were chasing. They looked almost Thunderdrum-ish, because they were flat, but they weren't as wide, and the scaled were a bronze-yellow. Then, they stopped flying straight, and turned around. They flew right past me and Toothless, a look in their eyes. I noticed it as fear. Toothless scoffed (Or what you could refer to as scoffing, but it's hard for me to tell.) "_The tiniest vibes of a border, and they flee. If they were smart, they would fly through, because it's likely the Berk territory line. By staying, they're basically saying that they will stay in Berk. Each dragon knows that._" I remembered what Toothless lectured me about months ago about territory lines that Dragons marked to warn other dragons that they were near a new Viking City, or new areas. "_But_" Toothless continued warily "_The line seems stronger than a city-line. Perhaps it's marking another Region?_" Curiosity tugged at my mind. If there was a new area, I need to let the other Vikings know of Berk, as the Chief should, and let them know we are non-hostile. But with our luck, they'll probably capture us. I was about to turn around, when I heard a squeal.

I turned my head, and saw Genie. Genie came here years ago, when we were still killing dragons. A dragon was carrying her as a baby, wrapped up in a cloth. They killed the dragon, and helped Genie back. Her name was on her pendant of a flame, which she wore everywhere. I was around 6, and it was after Dragons took my Mom, and I wanted her as a little sister, but Dad wouldn't allow it . . . Great, thinking about Dad just made me depressed. Anyways, she grew up with Snoutlout's family, poor girl, but she usually spent most of her time around the bonfire in our Mess hall, staring into it with her brown eyes, as if it would reveal who she is. Dragons attacked us a lot more than usual since then. Seeing her here, it made me wonder how she's here now, but not seconds ago. "H-Hiccup?" she whimpered, black hair dancing around in the snowstorm. She was twelve years old, and technically old enough to ride a dragon, with me as her mentor. She only picked me because she didn't want Snotlout to mentor her, which is extremely understandable. "What are you doing here?" I called, trying to be voiced over the storm. "I-I don't know. One second, I w-was by the fire, the next, here!" Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. My eyes drifted to the territory line. Someone-or something- wanted me and Genie to go through. "Hold on, it might be a long way back to Berk." She clipped her harness to the saddle, and gave me a nod. Suddenly, the winds were pushing us _toward_ the barrier. I took a deep breath. "_Toothless, we got to go in._" Toothless snorted and whacked me with his ear (Or ear plate. It's hard to tell.) "_Better not kill us, master. You still owe me a cod when we get back._" Hiccup sighed "_Alright, bud. Let's brave the storm._" And then, we dove through.

The storm suddenly stopped, but it was night. We were over a forest instead of an Ocean. Something did not seem right. "_Toothless?_" Hiccup asked nervously, and Toothless replied "_Nothin'. The Territory line is completely gone, not a single trace. Great, master. You got us lost. Again._" Hiccup was about to use some 'colorful' language, but then Genie pointed and said "Look, guys, There's a clearing down there we could use for a campsite. We could make a little hut while we figure out where we are." I explained the plan to Toothless. After we set up a rough camp with the surrounding trees (Vikings were trained to know how to make a campsite if they were out of Berk.) and Genie made the fire, Toothless and I kept guard. Genie was sharpening sticks into spears for a perimeter, because we didn't know if the dragons were hostile or not. We took mutton with us when we left, mostly because Toothless and I stay out over-night exploring, gazing at the stars. Suddenly, my thoughts were broken as the earth rumbled. It wasn't natural. Instead, it had a steady beat, like. . . Footsteps . . .

_Piper POV_ _(3__rd__ person)_

All in all, today was great. Drew stepped in Pegasus poop (Courtesy of Percy), Rachel didn't give ANY prophecies (Not like any of the seven were ready for that), and, best of all, she had gone on a date with Jason. But they HAD to be interrupted by a Cyclops stomping through the forest. They had to rush out the restaurant (Luckily, they had an outside table). The both of them had Hígado de Pollo (Whatever THAT is) and it was starting to feel bad in her stomach. She took out the do-hicky Leo gave her to signal for him if she got in trouble or found a monster (Or both) and needed his help. She pressed the button and a voice said 'Thank you for contacting Hot Stuff. Would you like a season pass? PSYCE!' Piper sighed. Good ol' Leo. She knew that Cyclops' were immune to monsters, but they had a little run-in with Cyclops before, and Leo was handy to have during the time. She heard the Cyclops using its voice manipulation. Strangely, it didn't sound like anyone Piper knew. _It doesn't notice us yet_ Piper realized, _it's going after another demigod . . ._ Piper whispered to Jason "It's going _after_ another demigod!" "You mean it's not just us in this forest?" "Not sure. It's too dark too see smoke, but I smell it. It's this way- Come on." "Well-" "Shh. Let's listen to what the Cyclops is saying. It might be important!" They strained their ears, but they could hear what it was saying. "Hiccup!" it called in a woman's voice "Where are you? I'm here to take you back to Berk!" _Berk? Never heard of it_."Come on! You're Mom's worried sick! You too, Genie!" _TWO demigods? _Piper was surprised that there weren't more Cyclops. Then, she heard a boy's voice back "Astrid?" He apparently seemed too know who the Cyclops was impersonating "Where are you? Is Stormfly there? I can't hear her . . ." He must have been a child of Athena, right to know there was danger. Piper and Jason inched forward and saw a campfire.

Not to be offensive, but Piper thought that the boy was a bit too handsome for his body (Unfortunately, being a daughter of Aphrodite, she sensed beauty and love and _ick_.). He was just like Leo- scrawny, but his eyes were cleaver and calculating, like Annabeth, only they were an almost unnatural green, like Percy's, only deeper. His face was serious, like he had faced horrible things that he would rather hide than admit. _I can relate to that_. His brown hair swept across his face like the kind of hair an Aphrodite child would coo over (Not Piper. She at LEAST had a shred of dignity left, and she wasn't ruining it on some hairstyle.). The most intriguing thing was his _leg_. There was a metal kind of prosthetic, and had an old and home-made look, like the first false leg ever invented. He was covered in armor, and was holding a silver handle that looked like a weight that you used to exercise your arms, and it had a design on it- what was it? Two snake heads engraved on each end? It was hard to tell. The girl near him had black hair that looked like a hurricane had blown through. Her brown eyes looked like flames in the dark. Her skin was pale, with linen clothes that looked ancient. Piper felt like they shouldn't be here, but she couldn't guess how. She squeezed Jason's hand, a signal that she was going in, and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She took out Katoptris, and walked to where the Cyclops was. As he stepped out, she charged at him in the cover of the woods, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the end of the boy's handle spewing a green gas, then, it suddenly sparked into fire, creating a line between him and the Cyclops. Piper jumped up, and slashed at the Cyclops' back. He growled and turned around, just in time for Piper to stab him and dissolve into dust. The boy was holding a sword- no, a FLAMING sword- that sprang out of one of the handle ends. He put himself in front of the girl defensively. Now that Piper got a better look, he looked about 18- too old not to be claimed. _Maybe he's a rouge Demigod? No, he wouldn't live that long. But with that Flaming Sword of his . . ._ Piper thought the girl was a right age to be claimed, but the two obviously knew each other. She tried for a smile, and waved over Jason. He looked awkward coming out right then, but Piper thought it was cute- she rarely got to see Jason in an awkward position, mostly because he was knocked out half the time. "It's okay, we only kill monsters. I'm-"Piper was interrupted by a giant flaming ball crashing in behind her.

Piper sighed. "Leo! Please, don't scare them anymore than they have already been." Leo stepped out of his bonfire, flames licking his body. Piper heard gasps from the two new Demigods behind her. "Aww, but I was working on my new trick!" Leo pouted, before showing his usual impish grin. Not too long ago, Leo discovered he can literally turn himself _into_ fire. They've enough 'I'm Hot as Fire!' to make everyone evacuate the scene a soon as he started it. "Leo, now is _not_ the time to do that." Piper turned to the other demigods, more riled up then before "Sorry about that. I'm Piper, that's Jason, and the human-fireball is Leo. We usually get attacked by monsters like that, and Leo, stop that." Leo was poking the guy's sword. He jumped when he just noticed Leo, even though he was right in front of him. "Oh, sorry about that, man. I was just checking out this awesome collapsible sword! Although, it could use a few electronics, like a computer-activation screen, or a few buttons-" "Leo!" "Sorry, but when another scrawny kid pops up with a flaming sword, you know he's gotta belong to Cabin 9!" Piper sighed "As you see, Leo has a way with machines. Now, how about you put the fire-sword away? Leo, do you have the flames?" He jumped in the flames. The girl reached out to stop Leo, but the flames all concentrated into one vaguely human shape. The flames blew away, leaving Leo. "How's that for an answer?" Piper roller her eyes and muttered 'show off' the turned to the demigods "So, how's about your names? Don't worry, we won't kidnap you, kill you, etc. Somehow, people always think that." They stared at Piper blankly. Leo whistled as he observed the flaming sword. "Nice job, man. Hey, how about you show me how to use it? I could probably figure it out myself, but some people feel better if they show me, so, yeah. How's about it?" the boy turned to the girl, and he said "**Genie , þú skilur þá ? Til mig, það hljómar svolítið eins og Latin."** she shrugged "**Ég veit ekki . Þú ert góður með tungumálið . Segja eitthvað á latínu**" He sighed, pulling out a journal. "Me . . . sum . . . Hiccup." He slowly said "Quod tibi nomen est?" Jason gasped "He's speaking Latin. It's really rough, but still . . . Jason sum . Nunc est ad vos. Tu loquerisne Latine?" "Ego non intellego. Non multa Latina. Est enim quisque negotiatus esset." Jason muttered a cuss. "He only knows phrases. Not the whole language." Leo perked up "If he's a demigod, maybe he knows Ancient Greek!" Jason sighed. Piper guessed it was the last chance for him to actually _do_ something. "_Alright, Latin won't work. Can you understand me like this?_" she tried. He looked shocked. "_Uh, yeah, what language are you speaking? I haven't heard it before now, yet it sounds . . ." "Familiar." _Leo finished. "I'll just . . . go." Jason said slowly "I'll tell Chiron about the new Demigods." With that, he flew off. "_Anyways, that was Jason. I'm Piper and that's Leo. What's your names?_" The girl spoke up "_I'm Genie. That's Hiccup._" She gestured to the boy "_So, can you explain where we are?_"

_Hiccup POV (1__st__ person)_

Okay, I know I'm good with languages and all, but understanding one I have never heard before and speaking it fluently? Okay, that gave me the creeps. I could barely understand that guy, Jason, in Latin, and I was completely lost for the other language. Before the monster arrived, I set Toothless' tailfin on 'Automatic' before asking him to scout out the sky for any nearby villages. Probably not the best idea, as he's our best defense. Anyways, Piper and Leo were walking me and Genie back to a place they call 'Camp'. They slowly began introducing me to a language they call 'E-en-glee-ish', and I think I'm beginning to understand it. After a while, we reached an arch. I couldn't understand the language carved into the arch, but apparently Genie could. She read out-loud in Greek "Camp Half-Blood . . .?" She looked at it, confused. Piper made a nervous laugh. "Yeah, not the best name, I admit, but please don't think it's racist." Genie looked at her confused "What's racist?" I piped up. She gave me an odd look, and asked "How could you not know what a racist is?" "Well-"suddenly Jason came up and said something in Eengleeish. Piper nodded and looked up at the dark sky. "The bonfire's going on _now_, so I'm going to have to explain to you quickly. Do you know about the Gods?" Genie perked up "Yeah, Odin, Freya, Thor and Loki, which ones do you want us to know?" Piper sighed "Those are _Norse_ gods. I'm talking about Greek gods." The spark left Genie's eyes and she stepped back. "Um, we only know Norse. Sorry." "Well, Greek gods are like Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, etc. I could go on forever, but those are the most well-known. Anyways, sometimes, Gods come down from their home in Olympus and have kids with mortals." " . . . So . . . You're implying that this is a place for half-god half-mortal children?" Piper looked at him in awe "How did you know that?" Hiccup shrugged "Just a guess. The sign says, what was it, Camp Half-Blood, right? And you said something about gods having kids with mortals, so I just assumed-" "No- no. You're right about that, actually. Nobody has ever found that out without SOMEONE telling them. Anyways, the bonfire is where you get claimed by your godly parent, and that determines your cabin. Now, no time for the tour, let's get to the bonfire before it's over." I glanced over and noticed Leo fiddling with a metal tube, some thin lines of some metal (was that copper?) that looked like string. It must have been soft, because Leo was bending it with ease. I admit, I was curious, but Piper dragged me along through the Camp.

I noticed a giant wall that looked like fire was sticking to the side that the campers were climbing on. I thought they were crazy, but apparently it was only me and Genie. I guess Berk isn't the only place where kids to insane things to kill themselves. Just as nobody was looking at the climbing-wall, everyone was looking at my leg. Even Piper glanced back at it every now and then. Everyone was heading to the same place (Except the few on the fire wall), so it was hard _not_ to see me. I shivered nervously. Normally I would have been with Toothless, but now I felt so exposed without him, like a new dragon Fishlegs was poking and prodding to figure out more about it. Then, a fire came into view. It was huge, burning a cheery color, and the noise was even worse. Everyone stopped and stared at me as I stopped, making my prosthetic click. The bonfire flickered to a more eerie color, supposedly matching the mood. I looked at nobody as I continued to walk where Piper was leading me, mostly because I knew they were staring at me, I couldn't change that, and it was a bad sign in Berk to show weakness. Everyone made a path for me as I walked through. When I reached the end, I noticed a horse. As I got closer, it began to have human features, until from the neck up of the horse looked like a man from waist-down. The man-horse trotted up to me. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood. I see you have most of the camper's attention. I am Chiron, the camp director here, besides Mr. D." he gestured to a round man with a bright shirt holding a metal cylinder to his lips. Hiccup held out his hand "Nice to meet you, Sir." Chiron looked quite impressed "Most campers have never seen a centaur before they came here. Have you met one of my kin?" I shook my head "I have never seen a centaur before, Sir, but in my village, we used to be attacked each night. It's hard to surprise as far as monsters go." Everyone stopped staring and started whispering to each other, but I ignored it. "Well, I enjoy your manners. It's been a long time since I've met someone of your etiquette. Anyways, you should be claimed ant moment. As for now, I would like to hear your names." "I'm Hiccup, an my friend hear is Genie." She waved. Chiron started to rub his chin. "You look a bit old for a demigod not to be claimed. Anyways, while we're here, I don't mean to bother you, but how did you use your leg?" an eerie silence hung in the air as the whole camp awaited my answer. "It's ah, a bit of a long story, but . . ." I rubbed my neck "Basically, it was taken by a dragon." The whole camp started talking a once. I caught things like 'He must be stronger that he looks . . .' or 'He sounds like a hero!' and the oh-so-popular 'Yeah right. I bet that was a lie, with his build . . .' I sighed, thinking about Red Death. "SILENCE!" Chiron's voice echoed like how Toothless would do to find his way in the dark. Chiron turned to me "Another question-why do you speak only in Greek?" Everyone looked at him, a new question in their eyes. Piper then stepped up and said some things in Eengleeish. Chiron nodded and turned to me and Genie, but he said nothing. He opened his mouth to say something, but I saw a glow of fire in his face. Out of instinct, I rolled to the side and took out my sword handle. I saw a giant hammer with a ring of Fire around it. "_Thor's hammer, Mjollnir . . ._" I breathed in Norse, before the hammer flickered away. Genie stared at me, Wide-eyed. Nobody else knew what I said. Leo walked up and patted me on the back, and said something in Eengleeish. I gave him a confused look, and he said "Sorry, forgot about that. Anyways, Welcome to Team Leo! I'll show you are cabin, and then in the morning, I'll give you a tour! And remember to show me your sword!" I was about to say something, but then, the bonfire flickered in a rainbow of color, forming into a distinct shape . . . "_Genie . . ._" I nudged her "_The form in the fire . . . It's you._" She turned, and stumbled away from the fire. The colors of the fire dissolved into a colorful mist around Genie. Then it dissolved completely. Chiron stepped forward and boomed "Hail, Genie, daughter of Iris, goddess or Rainbows." He turned to me "Hail, Hiccup, Son of-"Then, another glow came from my head. Is this supposed to happen? I stepped back, and saw another symbol, larger than Mjollnir, right over where I was standing. Commotion started around the camp, and then Chiron grabbed my arm, panic, suspicion, and worry in his eyes. He hoisted me on his back and beckoned Leo and another camper to follow. As he headed toward a baby-blue house, I saw the symbol fade away. I thought of one thing all of the way to the house. _The Owl symbol._

**Translations will be up in chapter 2.  
><strong>

**Hey guys, I thought about prolonging this chapter, but I thought, 'Nah, its 6 pages, that's long enough. 5 pages without the AN.' so, anyways, here's the scoop- Hiccup got claimed by Hephaestus AND Athena! Dun Don DUUUN! And Genie got claimed by Iris. Chiron is taking Hiccup to the Big House with Leo and Annabeth to talk in private. Jason and Genie seem a bit OOC right now, but just you wait. Genie has some cool demigod powers, and Hiccup . . . Well, let's just say Percy might get jealous. He hee he. But he has several weaknesses, soooo . . . Anyways, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Percy come from Camp Jupiter (Percy was dealing w/ Kym and the other minor gods) later. Also, leave suggestions for Quests and how I can make it comical for you guys. I'll pick one or two for the story. Anyways, I'm going to be working on #2 in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .**


	2. Chapter 2: Killer Dreams

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Genie, þú skilur þá? Til mig, það hljómar svolítið eins og latínu: **Genie, you understand them? To me, it sounds a bit like Latin.

**Ég veit ekki. Þú ert einn með tungumál. Segja eitthvað í latínu:** I do not know. You're the one with the language. Say something in Latin

Me . . . sum . . . Hiccup: Me . . . am . . . Hiccup

Quod tibi nomen est ?: What is your name?

Jason sum . Nunc est ad vos. Tu loquerisne Latine? : My name is Jason. It is nice to meet you. You speak Latin?

Ego non intellego. Non multa Latina. Est enim quisque negotiatus esset. : I do not understand. Not much Latin. For trading.

**Okay, let's make this short and sweet. Caleo will be later in the chapter. BoO spoilers. ALSO! I'm adding bits and pieces for 'The Big Four', which I am planning for a sequel. I don't own Ricky's stuff. Or HTTYD. Etc. Here is a special 'Kickoff', where I post multiple chapters within the week/next week (Since I usually forget to update). ON WITH THE STORRRYYYYY! (Also: Not sure if this is accurate, but I think Hiccup looks 16 in the second movie, after all, it won't work any other way here.)**

_Hiccup POV_

_Hiccup didn't understand one thing_. If he was part god, why did he meet both of his parents? And neither of them were gods, yet he was claimed _twice._ Apparently, Chiron had been thinking the same thing. The only difference was- Chiron didn't know Hiccup had met both parents- and didn't know one had died. Val, his mother, was probably worried sick- Hiccup disappearing 5 days before his birthday. That reminded him- "Hey, guys?" he called out in Greek, which he -apparently - spoke and understood fluently. As they were waiting on a deck of a very big house-well, not as big as the Grand Hall, but bigger than any normal house on Berk- for Chiron and the other man Hiccup met earlier, Mr. D, to finish debating what the heck was going on. Leo and another girl, Annabeth, she said, turned to look at him "Yes?" they said, slightly out of sync, they Annabeth punched Leo in the shoulder, and he yelped. "Ow! Wise-girl! You're worse than Clarisse!" Annabeth glared at him "Okay, Okay, I take it back!" he muttered something in Eengleeish that reminded Hiccup of Toothless' growls.

Annabeth turned to Hiccup "What is it?" "I just wanted to ask the day of the month." "Oh." She sighed, obviously disappointed "Well, it's February, Thursday, almost Friday, the 25. Did you know that this year's a leap year?" Hiccup rubbed his neck "Yeah, why wouldn't I? I was born on the 29th." Annabeth's eyes widened "Y-You mean . . . You were seriously born on the leap year? That's rare!" Hiccup shrugged "Well, I'm turning 16, so-"Then the door slammed open. Chiron stepped out "I'd like you to come inside, Hiccup. Annabeth, Leo, you can head to your appropriate cabins. I'll IM you later to see where Hiccup is going to stay." Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue, but couldn't find the words. She glared instead and walked away toward the cabins. Leo just said "Goodbye, Metal-foot, live Well and Prosper." He put up a weird sign with his hand and walked away.

"Hiccup" Chiron called "We believe that one of your parents might have been a demi-god child of Athena. There isn't much else to say on the topic-" "Wait." Hiccup interrupted "I've met both of my parents, both mortal, so how could one be a god?" Chiron thought for a moment "Well, it could be possible both of your parent were demigods, or that you were adopted, but there are a million reasons why you were claimed by two gods tonight."

He stopped talking, and an eerie silence hung in the air. The only noise came from odd songs about Grandmas and armor from the campfire in the distance. "You know, Hiccup, I'm surprised by how well you're taking this." Hiccup looked up at Chiron. He didn't want to reveal too much, but the horse-man deserved an explanation- the simple version, at least. "After my Father died . . . I had to take up a lot of responsibility. That included putting on a brave face. Yes, I am surprised, but I'm used to hiding my emotions. Besides, I grew up worshiping gods- just the wrong ones. The idea isn't a stranger to me." Chiron had a suspicious and surprised look, but he changed the topic.

"We do not know who your godly parent is _exactly_, but we still need to figure out which cabin you'll be staying in. The Hephaestus cabin includes Bunker 9, but the Athena cabin has the best architecture of the whole camp, complementary of Annabeth." Hiccup's choice was almost immediate "Hephaestus." He didn't mean any offence to the Athena cabin, but even if he was smart, he saw some of the magical boxes that have moving pictures. The Athena cabin was most likely more knowledgeable than he was about the technology here. The Hephaestus cabin, from what he heard from Leo, was just like the forges in Gobber's shop- blacksmith like, and intensely hot. Hiccup felt that he would be most at-home there. Chiron nodded his head and asked "Now, can you wait here while I summon Leo to show you the way.

When Leo showed up, Hiccup instantly remembered the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and how they had that glint in their eyes whenever they were about to do something insane. Leo had that same glint in his eyes, except it was more like a spark. As Leo led Hiccup to Cabin 9, he felt a little uneasy; because he was worried Leo was like Tuffnut.

They stopped at a cabin, and Hiccup felt strange- like he could feel the machines working behind the walls, but he could only sense things like pistons, gears, or springs clearly, but he knew that there was more than that working behind the walls. "Hey, man." Leo turned around "One moment. The Hermes campers set a booby-trap. Give me a second to deactivate it."

Hiccup looked around, and he sensed something mechanical under the door mat. It was made of springs and gears, and that was his strongpoint. Leo was looking for it around the door, but couldn't seem to find it. Hiccup thought that it's odd that he could feel it and not the cabin counselor. "The doormat." He said finally, and Leo turned to face the 'Welcome' mat. He lifted it up and said "Whoever did this made sure that it was a classic design, so I would have more trouble sensing it. I'm impressed that you're 'Mechanic Sense' is sensitive enough to pick up the old gears here. The only other camper that can do that is . . ." He sighed "Harley made this. He's been getting into a lot of trouble. His mother died, so he grew up here since he was five. He has a talent for old mechanics."

Hiccup's ears buzzed each time Leo said that the mechanics he grew up with were _old_. But he didn't think it was an insult. Hiccup felt dread as he asked "Umm, Leo, by the way, just to make sure this year is my 16th birthday, what year is it?" He almost dreaded Leo's reaction, but Leo smiled as he was deactivated the Door-Mat-of-Doom and said "Oh, it's 2016. In fact, I'm 18 years old, not including my death, of course." Hiccup's mind was spinning so bad, he almost missed what Leo added at the end.

Then, Leo paused "Wait, you're 16? You must have been on your own against monsters for four years, right?" he whistled "Dang, you must've met dozens of them by now! I'm surprised it was only the one Cyclops, with both you and Genie there." He lifted up a big gear, and set it on the ground with a huff. "That does it. It won't be spewing chicken feathers all over you anymore! I'm positive. Just- look." He stepped on the doormat and opened the door. "See? No explosions, I don't think I have a feather-butt, so it should be okay for you!" Hiccup shrugged "I didn't doubt you." Leo laughed "That's a first. Seriously, if you know me, that chances are you have probably crash-landed, been near or in an explosion, got knocked out, etc. I don't know how I have so many friends.

The metal door creaked open, and a few campers were there, covered in feathers. One particularly muscular girl stepped forward toward Leo. They started talking in Eengleeish, glancing at Hiccup ever now and then, before speaking in Greek. "How could you have not been feathered? Nobody in the cabin could find the source of the feathers!" Leo chuckled "Don't blame me if you're coming back from the campfire early. Harley was the one who set the trap. Luckily, my buddy Hiccup here, found the source of the feather disaster."

"But . . . How? Harley's been the only one in _years_ who could sense old mechanics. Your father might not even be Hephaestus, yet you managed to do it, when not even our counselor could!" Hiccup sighed "Oh, yes, I _love_ being the only one to lose a leg, not speak your Eengleeish language, have a flaming sword, and be related to two gods. Why not give me a gift with the stuff nobody uses anymore?" the girl seemed to be a bit less assertive. "Alright, I'm sorry _Hiccup_. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." She said his name carefully, like she believed he was lying about his true name. "But I am honestly curious-" "Nyssa." Leo said "He just got here. His mind is likely spinning. Give the guy some rest, 'kay?" Nyssa tilted her head toward the ground, and mumbled "Alright" before jabbing a finger at Hiccup "Don't think I won't remind you about this." And walked to her bunk.

Leo strode over to a weird box with short cylinders all over it. He pushed one into the box and it sprang back up again, and a section of the floor split open, a giant, comfy-looking bed on it. There was a girl sleeping in it, and Leo motioned for Hiccup to be quiet. "That's my girlfriend, Calypso. She's not used to the time here. She left before the campfire. After the war, I rescued her. But it cost her the little immortality she had." He sighed "And I'm still madly in love with her." Hiccup couldn't see how immortality was little, but he said nothing.

He picked up a feather by the side of the bed "And it looks like she was the first victim of the serial feather-er, but if I call Princess 'Poor Gal', she would likely pin me to the ground, _in her sleep_." Hiccup chuckled. "Well, Metal-foot, you can sleep over there" he pushed another cylinder, and another, smaller bed arose from the ground like magic. "We're working on making all beds lead to their own rooms, but, as you see," he gestured to the beds still above ground "We haven't finished yet." Hiccup walked over to his bed. "Uh . . . How do I make it go down?"

Leo replied "Press the big red button. Just kidding, it's the black one with skull and crossbones." Hiccup furrowed his brow and Leo rolled his eyes "You have no sense of humor, do you?" Hiccup shrugged, and lied down in his surprisingly comfy bed. There was another cylinder by his bed post- a blue one. "Um, Leo? Is this the 'button'?" But Leo's bed had disappeared through the floor. Hiccup decided to push it. Going down in the bed felt like one of Toothless' dives. One second, you're going faster than lightning .The next, lying down, clutching your head, and regretting ever doing that.

Hiccup got a good look around his room. It was a light brown, with tools hanging on the wall. There was a dresser, where Hiccup put his armor in, leaving a black tunic-like shirt and linen pants, as well as a belt. On one end table, there was an orange shirt with writing on it- probably Eengleeish – and a picture of a horse. Hiccup decided to wear it in the morning. He lied down, in a much more comfortable bed than at Berk. Hiccup then remembered that Berk-, everyone he knew and loved, everyone was likely _dead_. A tear slid down his cheek at the thought. He wondered if they ever forgot him. He wondered if Astrid, Fishlegs, heck- even the Twins and Snotlout, were alright. He wondered how much longer his mother lived on without him, and if she ever knew that the Greek gods existed. Hiccup made no sound; he just stared blankly at the roof. Then he put himself back together; he was once a chieftain, and a chieftain will go on through grief, if only to hide weakness from enemies. He was going to make the best of who he had left- Genie, and toothless.

Genie was like a little sister to Hiccup. If he got to choose one person to come with him, it would be Astrid, his Mom, or Genie. They were the center of his life. He was glad at least one of them came. Hiccup decided to stop thinking of the bad things. He figured that Snotlout found the girl for him, and became heir to the village. He hoped that Fishlegs and Astrid became the head of the Dragon Academy. Hiccup smiled at the thought of all of the little initiates learning to train and ride dragons. The twins probably stayed the same, blowing up random stuff when they got the chance. Hiccup let go of his old life, and fell asleep.

Hiccup would've liked to sleep peacefully, but he found himself in a pristine white room, with columns and highlights of gold. He could tell exactly how the room was kept up, and that is what scared him the most. He always liked architecture, but this- A women stepped into the center of the room. She had dark hair and stormy grey eyes- just like Annabeth- and immediately knew who she was. "You're Athena, aren't you?" She smiled and nodded, pleased at being recognized.

"Yes, Hiccup. I'm sorry that I left you when you were a child, but there was no other way to raise you. Of course, I'm glad you met your brother-" "Wait. Who is my brother?" Hiccup interrupted, and Athena continued "Your brother is the Nightfury you tamed. I made him from my two sacred animals- the Owl and the Snake. Artemis suggested I add some panther-like qualities, so it would be a supreme hunter. I only made one, because I believed that it shouldn't need a mate- but would carry its own legacy, ageless. Of course, the other gods didn't agree. They tried to make more versions of the Nightfury, but they were missing the qualities I put into it- Wisdom, hunting, stealth, and loyalty. They also focused on the reptile form, adding the qualities they see in –What did you name him? Toothless? I like that name- the qualities they saw in Toothless."

"Zeus saw power and supreme authority, so he made a dragon large, powerful, and destined to control all of them. To his dismay, it became a female, mostly because Hera made it the supreme Mother of dragons. Ares saw bloodlust and rage, which was nothing like Toothless. But then again, all Ares ever sees is bloodlust and rage. But he had no idea how to make one, so he want to Hephaestus, whom crafted it with powers over fire. You see, Zeus also demanded the power from Hephaestus, but I went to Artemis and asked for a different kind of fire- Fire made from pure starlight.

"It was called by mortals 'Plasma' but we called it Starfire. As Artemis is partially the goddess of the moon, she also controlled the stars. But in exchange for Toothless' power over Starfire, she wanted him to be in strength during the night, and weakness during the day. I obliged. In that time, many other dragons were made, several from Zeus. Hephaestus decided to make one of his own- made from stones and lava, it was just as ugly as him. Aphrodite made a beautiful, yet deadly, dragon covered in spikes. And on it went. But I see we've been side tracked." "No kidding." Hiccup mumbled, trying to take it all in. "You see, Hiccup, I came here to tell you of your own power." He looked up "Huh?"

"That's right. You see, once while Zeus was drunk, he made a bet that if I ever had a son with a Viking, then he would bring every god and/or Titan to give that child a gift. I paid a visit to Apollo, who told me that if I had a daughter, then she would have a son who would be even more powerful than if I had a son right away. So I listened to his advice and had a daughter, named Valhallarama, whom the father named." Hiccup paused for a second "That's my Mom, right? That's why you claimed me?" Athena nodded "And so, when you were born, I held Zeus to his promise, even though you weren't my direct son. I took you up to Olympus, and the gods each gave you blessings."

"Zeus gave you power over the winds; Poseidon gave you the powers that any of his children would have, earning a glare from Zeus; Artemis gave you control over most beasts; Nyx gave you strength and wits in night; Apollo gave you a gift with art, Hera gave you the ability to call for her, but will help only once; Aphrodite gave you handsomeness, as I see you've grown into, as well as Charmspeak, which will grow as you use it more often; Demeter gave you the aid of all plants and Karpoi; Hestia gave you sanctuary in your home; Hades gave you the ability to sense death;" This made Hiccup remember the feeling he got his father died. He first thought it was his connection with Toothless, warning him that his he would kill Hiccup's father.

"Dionysus, though he might not remember it now, gave you the ability to make any plant bear fruit, or make poisonous fruit edible; I gave you my wisdom and a piece of intelligence; Hephaestus made you a fire-user, since your father was a child of Hephaestus, he knew you already had a power over machines, but Hephaestus made it stronger; Hebe gave you a long life, where you will never feel the effects of age; Hecate gave you control over magic; Ares gave you superiority in battle, even over his own children, but he didn't like the fact that you were going to be a runt; Nemesis gave you immunity to the urge for revenge; Hypnos made it so that you won't have nightmares, an important thing for Demigods;" Hiccup's head was spinning as his mother went on.

"There were many more, with mostly useless gifts, but some may be helpful one day. In the end, they all believed that anyone so powerful must have a powerful weakness. So, we brought up the Werewolf king, Lyncan, much to Artemis' distaste, who gave you a curse. To this day, we do not know what it is, nor how it will affect you, because he wished it to be a secret." "Wait." Hiccup asked "Why did you pick Lyncan?" Athena looked down "We believed that the most evil would bring a curse most suiting. Now, I must go. You are about to wake up, but remember one thing- Lyncan told us that you can control your curse by memories. I came to you because I sensed painful memories, and I want you to know that a single unwise slip of the past could seriously hurt you."

"Great. Pain. _Love_ it." Athena looked at him, her eyes calculating in a stormy grey. "I forgot to mention- Hermes gave you that silver tongue of yours." She chuckled "And he said it would be more useful than growing fruit." Hiccup smiled. He was glad Athena was his grand-mother. Then her gaze turned stern "I need to leave you, but remember this, son. Please." Then, the dream swirled into darkness as Hiccup felt a stinging sensation in his cheek. His eyes flung open and saw the girl he had seen before- Calypso, was it? - had just smacked his cheek. "Ow! _Why_ did you do that?" She crossed her arms. "Barrier action. Leo told me to get you up to help out. He thinks you're good in battle. He asked me because I'm still not used to time here, and I end up waking up really early. I don't like waking up newbies, but he doesn't want me to fight."

Hiccup rushed to the battlefield, donning the orange shirt and his usual armor on top, shield on his back with collapsible sword in his hand. His pace slowed as he saw a dragon wrapped around a tree. "_Petty humans. Always fighting. Ignoring Peleus. Peleus _is_ important. Humans too busy fighting. Never notice. Maybe Peleus revolt . . ._" Whatever the dragon was muttering Hiccup knew it wasn't good. "_Peleus? That's your name right?" _The dragon turned to face Hiccup. "_Peleus is intrigued. Human speaks dragon. Human notices Peleus._" Hiccup felt the conversation was going good.

"_I'm Hiccup. It's great to meet you Peleus. Do you know what is going on?_" The dragon turned his head to the fight up ahead. "_Master calling. Peleus is conflicted. Peleus can't hurt Master. Peleus can't hurt humans. Peleus wants to help Master._" Hiccup was going somewhere, at least. "_Who is your master?_" Peleus gazed longingly at the fight "_Master is of dragon kin. Dragon helps Master. Master earned title long ago. Now sacred place. Dragons only. Place known as . . . . Berk . . ._" Hiccup knew who the dragon was. "_Thank you, friend._" Peleus made what looked like a smile as Hiccup ran off to the fight. "_Peleus . . . Friend of Hiccup. Peleus likes friends . . ._"

Hiccup tried to contact Toothless. "_Hey, bud. What's up?_" For a second of silence and dread, he heard nothing. But then, he heard a voice from far away. "_Hey, Master! Toothless is rescuing you!_" Hiccup sighed. "_Toothless! They might have weapons, but don't attack them. I'm almost there to you. Hang on, bud._" Hiccup raced as fast as he could, reaching a forest. Leo waved at Hiccup, and it surprised him that Leo was on fire. Hiccup wondered if that was what a fire-user was. He had no time to ponder. Hiccup used his grappling hook in his shield, and it wrapped around a tree branch. He saw a clearing up ahead, where plasma- no, Starfire- was flying and burning the trees. Hiccup swung toward that direction, and saw Toothless, surrounded by several demigods. Some were pointing at him, and he realized how high he was. He retracted the grappling hook, and he landing on the ground, making a streak through the dirt. Some demigods cheered, but most kept focused on Toothless.

He tried yelling over the crowd "Guys, stop! He's my friend!" but none heard him. He swore in Norse. Then, he saw Annabeth charging at Toothless with a shining white sword, and Hiccup let instincts take over. He used his metal foot to kick the sword out of her hand. It landed in his hand, and he pointed at her "Toothless in my friend. Please, don't hurt him." He handed her his sword back, and she nodded, telling a few others, but one charged.

Hiccup saw her out of the corner of his eye, posed with a spear wrapped in lightning. Without thinking, he lunged and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground, and he caught the spear in his metal foot, and tossed it out to the crowd, pointing his flaming sword at her. Several people whispered in hushed tones saying "Oh my gods-He pinned Clarisse!" another said "I didn't think even a demigod could move that fast!" To Hiccup, everything was in slow-motion. Then, she tried to knock him down with her feet, but he saw it coming minutes ago. He jumped and knocked her on her back. He saw others gaining courage and moving toward Toothless.

Hiccup jumped off of Clarisse, and drew a gas circle around Toothless and him, then ignited it. Everyone stumbled back. Suddenly, he remembered when his dad had pinned Toothless along with several other men. He felt a large spark of rage, and his vision turned thermal. Hiccup remembered what his mother- or, grandmother, had said about memories. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He then cleared the fire. "Please, don't hurt him! He's a friend of mine, trust me. Watch!" In one fluid movement, he got on Toothless, and took off. He only went straight up, staying in view. He stopped high up and whispered "_Ready, Toothless?_" he snorted back "_Master, you seriously _have_ to ask? I thought you knew better!_" Hiccup rolled his eyes, and leaned into a dive. Whistling filled his hears. Toothless opened his wings at the last second, long after the demigods started screaming.

Toothless landed with grace, as everyone stared, gaping at him. "Demi-gods, meet Toothless the Nightfury."

**Hello guys! I fulfilled your request for shorter paragraphs! I prefer making my work look more like how actual books look, with 6 pages, at least, and long paragraphs. But I like what you like. As to answer the question, I think I will pair Hiccup up with Reyna. I like thinking of the two. What do you guys think? Anyways, any ideas please let me know! I love that you love my work! Bye! Next, you see how Hiccup gets to the future. There's also a time-skip in there. Once again, Bye!**


End file.
